


Bad Liar

by YeosangHandHolder



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Magic, Not Beta Read, Not Famous, Short & Sweet, ateez are witches in a coven together, the rest of ateez are there a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26241913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YeosangHandHolder/pseuds/YeosangHandHolder
Summary: Mingi gets a truth curse put on him.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 68





	Bad Liar

**Author's Note:**

> ✨magic✨
> 
> despite being a witch myself i did not know how to phrase anything 
> 
> anyways it’s just fluff
> 
> if the formatting got messed up i blame my phone

Mingi was a good liar. It’s not as if he lied for bad reasons though, he just sometimes thought it was funny, or didn’t want to be embarrassed for being wrong about something.

However, some people didn’t find his habit funny, and it got him into strange situations like now.

When he realized what happened, he sighed and called Hongjoong, the leader of his coven.

“Hello?”

“Hey Hongjoong. I got cursed.”

“What?” Hongjoong sounded worried. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, it’s just a truth curse. Kind of annoying, though. Could you guys help find a way to reverse it?”

He heard Hongjoong sigh in relief. “Of course. Are you coming home now?”

“Yeah, I’m not too far.”

“Great, I’ll let the others know. Get home safely.”

Mingi didn’t make any stops anywhere on his way home, not wanting to accidentally make anyone feel bad by saying something.

“I’m back,” he announced as he entered the house. Everyone was there, waiting for him.

Seonghwa immediately started assigning roles. “Alright, me, Hongjoong, and Jongho will research a curse reversal. San, Wooyoung, and Yeosang, you three will be in charge of buying anything we need. And maybe dinner too. And Yunho,” he turned to look at him, “stay and make sure Mingi doesn’t say anything weird.”

They all agreed to their roles, Yunho joking that Mingi always says weird things, cursed or not. Then the two trios set out to do their things. Mingi sat next to Yunho on the couch.

“What’s it like to not be able to lie?” Yunho asked.

“Strange. Like I want to say one thing and my mouth forces me to say another.”

“That does sound strange. What’s something I can get you to say to see how it is… How do you feel right now?”

“Pretty neutral. A bit worried I’ll say something I’ll regret. Hoping I don’t have to live the rest of my life as a truth machine.”

Yunho laughed a bit. “The opposite of you normally. Honestly, I hope we get it figured out too. Your little lies are pretty cute.”

“Cute?”

“Yeah, like you saying you’re an angel with no wings.”

“I’m not,” Mingi said. Then he sighed. “I really can’t say anything. I don’t like this.”

“Don’t worry. The rest of them will figure it out.”

“I have some doubts…”

Yunho frowned. “Do you wanna play a game or something while we wait?”

“That’d be nice.”

Yunho set up a game for them to play as they waited. They started with mario kart. Mingi won a bunch of rounds before Yunho did.

“You let me win,” Yunho complained. “You always do.”

“Sorry. I just like seeing you happy about winning.”

Mingi realized what he said and looked away, slightly embarrassed. Yunho looked at him and smiled before pulling him into a hug.

“You’re cute. Tell the truth more often.

“Telling the truth is dangerous.”

“Risks are fun.”

“Only sometimes.”

Yunho stared directly at him. “You’re hiding something.”

Mingi frowned “I really do not want to talk about it.”

“I understand. Sorry.”

“No, it’s not your fault, don’t apologize.”

Yunho hugged him tighter, not saying anything else.

It was quiet until the WooSanSang trio returned, bags in their hands.

“Hey. We got you some food,” San said to Mingi and Yunho. “Seonghwa just texted us some spell supplies to get so we have to go again. Don’t eat it all.”

“No promises,” Yunho said before they left.

The two of them ate some of the food, obviously leaving plenty for the others.

“So… why exactly did you get cursed?” Yunho asked as they ate.

Mingi slowly chewed before replying. “Some guy accused me of lying and I told him I’ve never lied a day in my life. Guess he wasn’t having it.”

“Who was this guy?”

“Some fortune teller. I guess they tell you not to lie to them for a reason…”

Yunho tilted his head. “What did you lie to him about?”

Mingi kept his mouth shut. Yunho was about to question him again before the loud trio happened to walk in again. 

“Hi again,” Yeosang said. “Seonghwa called us back. He probably has a solution.”

The three of them went upstairs, then soon returned with everyone else.

“So, good news and bad news,” Seonghwa said to Mingi. “Good news, we found a way to get rid of the curse.”

“And the bad news?” Mingi asked.

“It’s a bit… personal,” Jongho said this time.

Hongjoong nodded. “You have to admit your deepest secret to someone. Someone it impacts.”

“Pretty advanced magic,” Wooyoung added in, being shushed by Yeosang right after.

“That doesn’t seem too bad.” Yunho looked at Mingi. “I don’t imagine your deepest secret is anything crazy. Who do you need to tell?”

Mingi avoided eye contact. “...You.”

“Wait, what?”

Jongho nudged the others. “We should leave them alone,” he whispered.

They agreed and left the room, leaving Mingi and Yunho to sort it out themselves.

“Is it bad?” Yunho asked, worried.

“That completely depends on your reaction.”

Yunho took Mingi’s hands in his. “Please just tell me what it is. You’re worrying me.”

“Yunho, I’m in love with you.”

Yunho stared at him, speechless. He shivered, it either being the feeling of the curse being lifted or the realization of what he just said hitting him.

“I’m sorry this is how I had to tell you. I-“

He was cut off by Yunho hugging him.

“Finally I know how you feel.”

Mingi was confused. “Is this… uh… good or bad?”

Yunho laughed. “It’s perfect. Mingi, I love you too.”

“For real?”

“Listen, I may not have a truth curse but I’m definitely not lying.”

“So… can we kiss?”

Yunho smiled and looked in his eyes, gently putting a hand on his face. “Are you nervous?”

“I’ve never been nervous before in my life.”

“That’s a lie and you know it,” Yunho said before leaning in.

The others watched from afar.

“You knew that would happen,” Hongjoong said to Seonghwa.

“Hm… maybe. It all worked out anyway, didn’t it?”

They looked back at where Mingi and Yunho were kissing.

“I guess so.”

**Author's Note:**

> yeah that’s about it y’all can scream at me on twitter @pastel_yeo i have a cc in my bio too if you wanna suggest something i guess


End file.
